


幽灵

by terachiyuu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachiyuu/pseuds/terachiyuu
Summary: “在冰里的时候，我是醒着的。”这话盘旋在Clint的脑子里，等他终于理解了它的意思时他感到一阵眩晕。以及是的，那刺进他胸腔中的碎片又在撕扯他的心脏，尖锐地疼痛，就像要抹去他所有心中为之所动的事物那样。他剧烈地颤抖。“你是怎么保持理智的。”语气很轻，表达出Clint的理解。“我并不是真的清醒。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395250) by [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly). 



纽约城华灯初上，细长的影子蜿蜒潜行，缓慢地爬过天花板，盘踞在那里向下窥视，像是在诱哄他放松警惕，好将他拖进遥不可及的甜美梦乡中。他知道这都是谎言，他只要一闭上眼睛就会落入陷阱，最终他会臣服于无尽的冰蓝，失去自我，被引导去摧毁那些他不能，不想，破坏的东西。Clint浑身发抖，主动寻求隔着一层布料的地板上冰冷的温度，好让自己保持清醒，但这还不够，他已经三周没合眼睡过觉了。于是他开始想周围那些还活着的人们，这是他的痛处，却有用，能提醒他，就像Natasha所说，他的手上也沾满了鲜血。只不过他的鲜红带来的是另一个层面的痛苦，他不会退缩，比起活着的人更像是为了那些停止了呼吸的人们，他似乎比他一直认为的更自虐。他在心里拍了拍自己的后背让那些似乎已经到了嗓子眼的胆汁不要吐出来，然后把意识放回到身边的队友们身上，他们直视他双眼的目光不带任何仇恨、恐惧、怜悯，这让他对他们产生了些保护欲  
Natasha混迹于吉隆坡的茫茫人海中。她申请了一个长期监视任务，好让她有一个既能集中注意力又能放松精神的机会。Clint认为她是想离开一段时间来重新找回平衡。她带走了Morrow、Franklin和Jones三位女士，她们都是专业的特工。Clint已经读了五遍任务书和情报，然后他放弃了为越过神盾局放置在他的服务器上的密保锁而做出的尝试。事实上，他已经脱离了体制，正在强制休假中。他们时刻监视着他，这提醒了他是什么让自己处于现在这个境地的，于是他换了个思路。  
Thor回家去了，跟……他再次阻止自己的思维，做了次深呼吸，开始盯着天花板上的那些影子，直到能想象到它们用几不可查的速度移动的样子。  
Stark在迈阿密，与他自己的心魔作斗争。Clint看见过他的眼睛，那是一双饱受折磨的眼睛。在经历了天空破了个大洞，世界几近崩溃，而最终你发现你活了下来之后。他轻声地自言自语。如果说上次他用制造了个盔甲来帮自己度过被绑架造成的创后反应，那这次他要做什么？造三十套盔甲？Clint几乎都能想象到Stark身后跟着一个Stark副本大军的样子了。好吧，这还挺好……但Clint还是让JARVIS连接到迈阿密大宅的摄像头，以便每天两次悄悄查看他的状况。JARVIS不知怎的竟然允许他这么干而没有因他的偷窥行为向Stark打小报告。  
Banner在楼下的什么地方，在Stark的一个实验室里蜗居。他煮的茶的香气在空气里弥漫，证明他在那，却总也不露脸。Clint猜想他得让大家伙平静下来，等他准备好了，他会再回来的。  
于是就剩下了他和Rogers，但队长甚至比博士还喜欢隐居。Stark捐出了自己的大厦当宿舍，把他们一个一个收留起来。他在Fury毫无掩饰地告知Clint，在另行通知之前他将保持待岗状态时找到了Clint。离开SHIELD但并不离开SHIELD，Clint忙着不去想这个，而在自己几乎等于被送进了监狱的情况下，又没有拒绝Stark的力气。他没问过Stark是怎么把Banner和Rogers哄骗来的，反正现在他们的状态是：一栋冷冰冰的大楼里住着的陌生人，在Stark逃去迈阿密扔下他们自生自灭之后都没见到过对方。好吧，至少这儿还有一个健身房，一个射击场，一个大得吓人的温水游泳池。还有咖啡。JARVIS是个好伙计，作为一台机器来说，他甚至说服它称呼他Clint。说起来……  
“Clint，“JARVIS的声音打破了他房间里沉重的寂静。“我似乎唤不醒Rogers队长。“  
“怎么回事？”他问道。他的声音因为长久未用而沙哑。  
“他的心率很高，已经快要接近心脏病发作的水准了。”无形的声音简洁地回答。  
Clint都没想起来穿鞋就已经跑出了门穿过了整条走廊，冰冷的地面贴着他裸露的脚底让他冷得发抖。Rogers的房间在同一层，但是在大楼的另一端，所以Clint强迫他疲惫的身体跑得更快些，他停在队长房间的门前的同时JARVIS就为他打开了门锁，然后他推开门。  
“Rogers？”他喊道。  
没有回答，于是他慢慢地走进房间，确保发出比平常更多的噪音。如果他猜得没错，一场他每次闭上眼睛都会做的，像是要把他的整个脑子都撕裂的噩梦，那他可不想吓着Rogers换来几根断掉的肋骨或者什么更糟的。  
“嘿伙计，”他保持在安全距离外。“该起床了。”  
他看清了床上颤抖的人形，蜷缩在床单和被子中间，Rogers呼吸沉重，正在无声地哭泣，像忍受着巨大的痛苦一样双目紧闭。  
“来吧，醒醒。”Clint放低了声音，因为Rogers看起来在奋力挣扎，尽管他一块肌肉都没动。这情景让Clint觉得像心被扯出来一样难受，他不由自主地弯下腰去，这么好一会儿，然后他想起自己必须得做点什么。  
他向前扑到床上，自我保护意识被抛到了九霄云外，他用双手按住结实的肩膀。  
“Steve……”在他的脑子反应过来之前就叫出了这个名字。Clint在一瞬间发觉自己从未像现在这样理解这个在自己身下发抖的男人，他知道无论自己愿不愿意，都必须要帮他，要带他摆脱噩梦缠绕尽管他自己都从没成功过。  
他已经隐约预见到可能会遇到一些反抗，但出乎意料地，Steve格外轻柔地伸开双臂，然后Clint就发现自己被拉进了被子底下，圈在强壮的手臂中间。Steve还闭着眼睛，好像很害怕眨眼似的，更用力地拉着Clint让他贴紧自己赤裸的胸膛。  
“你好凉，”他热切地低语，Clint差点就要打趣他了。“天啊，Peggy，你是怎么到这儿来的……”  
Clint的呼吸哽住了，Steve还被困在噩梦里，这让Clint的心又为他揪了起来。  
“没事了，Steve。”他尝试着出声，轻拍他的手臂，但他努力的结果是被搂得更紧了。  
“不，不，”压抑着声音的回答，像在倾诉什么秘密那样。“你不该在这儿的，水太冷了。”他颤抖着，整个身体都紧绷着。  
Clint被抱得太紧以至于他就快不能呼吸了，于是他尝试转移Steve的注意力，也许顺着他的话让他高兴一点就能在被勒死之前唤醒他。  
“一点也不冷，我保证，”他说。“你看，我们正在一张柔软温暖的床上，还有中央供暖，JARVIS不会让我们俩冻——“  
“哦，”Steve打断他。“战争结束了吗？”  
“没错。”Clint稍微安心了一点。无论如何Steve现在并没完全切断与外界的沟通，说服他的机会大大增加。  
“是的，结束了，我们赢了。”  
“我以为再也见不到你了。”Steve手上的力度稍微减小了，紧锁的眉头也逐渐舒展开，直到他对Clint露出了微笑，尽管他还闭着眼睛。  
Clint叹着气喃喃道“我就在这里，放松，Steve。”他挪了挪，试图从Steve的怀里挣脱开，他冰凉的脚碰到对方的皮肤，这才意识到自己的行为是多么冲动鲁莽。  
Steve用整个身体将他仰面压在床上，比刚才更加紧绷。  
“Peggy，”他呜咽着，喉咙里挤出来破碎的声音充满了痛苦。“我知道我是在做梦，Peggy。”又有细小的水珠聚集在他的睫毛上，尽管他更用力地闭起眼睛。  
Clint的胳膊能活动一点了，他把他们抽出来环抱住Steve的肩膀，双手轻抚过肩胛骨中间的凹陷，用指尖平复那些无声的抽泣。Steve盖在被子下的身体一丝不挂，但Clint见过更糟的，也经历过更糟的，他的队友正在承受痛苦，所以这不是问题。他不知道该说些什么，只有静静地感受Steve的心脏贴在自己胸腔上有力地搏动。他在心里默数着秒数，那心跳的节奏还是很快，但已经不再接近红线了。  
现在他可以把精力分散出来一点用来注意到别的事情了，一开始没注意到的，Steve又更紧地贴着Clint了。他的动作很轻，顶在Clint胯部的硬度却显而易见。  
“嘿，我说——”他刚要开口就听到Steve在他耳边的呢喃。“我好想你。”  
“操，”他脱口而出。现在他得动用他的脑子，想出一个尽快摆脱这种困境，又不伤害到他们俩的办法。  
Steve开始说着些越来越意义不明的句子了，Clint必须尽快做点什么，在动脑筋的同时他发现自己在这种该惊慌失措的时候反倒冷静下来。第一个选项，他是个训练有素的特工，尽管已经疲惫不堪，他仍知道该怎么用膝盖引起剧痛并唤醒Steve。这样做的不妥度甚至逼迫他开始考虑第二个选项，他第一次有把手放在别人老二上这种想法时的对象是见鬼的美国队长，这操蛋的生活。  
但在能吓死自己之前他就先行动了，因为只要不瞎都能一眼看出Steve现在有多难受。还有些别的什么，他决定明天得弄清楚到底发生了什么，而当下他绝对不想过多地探究。于是他把手伸到两人中间，手指圈住滚烫的器官，在Steve结实的腹肌底下艰难地移动。  
“没事了，我在这，”他说，另一只手穿过Steve脖颈上方的短发，把他拉下来脸埋在自己的颈窝里。“放开做，来吧。”  
换做平常Clint大概会笑出来，仅仅撸动几次之后Steve就在他身上僵住了，液体沾湿了他的T恤。这奏效了，Steve心满意足地用鼻尖蹭着Clint的脖子，肌肉逐渐松弛下来，心跳也随之变缓，Steve深呼出一口气好像已经憋了很久似的。  
“……这儿好冷，”Clint听到Steve靠在自己肩膀上喃喃道，隔着布料在上面印上轻吻。“但你总那么暖和……”  
哇哦。Clint明天真的得跟Steve好好谈谈。他好像听到了什么很不对劲的东西，现在他努力不去做任何猜测。实际上，他在害怕自己的猜测是对的，他扭动着试图摆脱Steve的压制。他得仔细想想Steve的所做所言，如果这能给他一个能为之聚精会神的点，也只算是个小小的附加奖励。现在Rogers成了Steve，他还给了他一次高潮——好吧一次乱七八糟的高潮——这让Clint没法扔下这一团糟不管。  
“别，求你，别走。”Steve呜咽着，把Clint又拉了回来。  
Clint叹了口气，胳膊耷拉在床上。他想大笑，又怕自己控制不住笑得太疯，于是他缓慢地大口呼吸。  
“好吧，”他终于让步。被一坨肌肉小山压着，至少在睡眠中陷入蓝色虚空的机会会减少一点。“我不走了，操。”  
他做好了Steve清醒之前都得保持这么难受的姿势的准备，但Steve放松下来，就那么轻柔地抱着Clint，他们的肢体缠绕在一起。  
感觉到贴在后劲上的嘴唇露出了微笑，Clint抬起疲惫的眼皮望向天花板。  
“危机解除，JARVIS。”他轻声道。Steve平稳的呼吸也将他拖向睡梦，尽管他正努力保持清醒。  
*  
Clint醒了，他醒了，没有挥之不去的恐惧，没有无法停止的颤抖，没有黏在皮肤上的冷汗。取而代之的是将他身侧都笼罩的温暖舒适，背后是柔软的床单，身上是柔软的毯子……那毯子动了动，他一边挣扎着睁开眼睛一边伸手想把毯子拉回来，但它好像不太合作。然后终于，他的眼睛聚焦到Steve脸上，跪趴在他身上，手臂在他身侧撑起身体。  
Steve看起来羞愧难当，直直地盯着Clint T恤上已经干涸的痕迹。昨晚的记忆逐渐涌回来，如果让他再选一次他还会那么做，Clint瞬间对此十分肯定，他很高兴自己对此毫不后悔。与自己终于能睡着无关，他不知道为什么，但他同样不打算让Steve后悔。  
“早上好。”他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔。  
Steve的目光突然移到他脸上，他都能从那双惊讶地瞪大了的蓝眼睛里看到负罪感。但在他能说点什么糊弄过去之前，浴室的门就在Steve身后关紧了。他刚想让自己在床垫里化成一滩，又被肚子的抗议声吓了一跳。不妨在等Steve的时候喂饱自己吧。  
他从床上爬起来，在自己的浴室里刷了牙，回到厨房时才发现自己还穿着那件脏了的T恤。他只是把它脱下来挂在椅背上，然后从冰箱里拿出鸡蛋。JARVIS告知他已经睡了十个小时，他并没有充分休息的感觉，然而比昨天稍微好了一点的精神头让他更加坚定了解决Steve问题的决心。  
他应该觉得这事儿从头到尾有多可笑，但他没有。他像是在自己头脑的深渊里找到了可以栖息的树枝，已经很久没像现在这么清醒了，就像Steve那温暖结实的身体为他挡住了锐利的矛尖——  
制止了自己不断延展开去的思维，他靠在料理台旁，听着鸡蛋在锅里滋滋作响。他聚焦于自己的胸腔、手臂和肌肉，直到之前所想都归于沉寂。他想享受这一刻，在他平淡生命中这一天赐的惬意时光。  
他在餐桌上摆了两个盘子，还有冒着热气的咖啡杯，第一口尝试差点烫着他的舌头。他慢慢地咀嚼，希望一切都能保持现状。Steve在他吃下第三口的时候才进来，他挥舞着叉子示意对面空着的椅子和满盛的食物，但Steve还在站着，像接受检阅似的双手背后，下巴绷得紧紧的。  
Clint向后靠在椅背上好能看清Steve的脸，他的眼睛又红又肿，却没有避开目光。正是这样的坚定意志造就了美国队长，尽管Steve明显一刻也不想在这儿待下去。  
“对不起，”Steve终于开口，使劲吞咽了一次。“我不该强——”  
Clint把叉子扔在了盘子里，巨响吞没了后半句话，Steve真的被吓了一跳。他对这假设不是一点生气，同时也意识到Steve并不真的知道到底发生了什么，他醒过来看见眼前所有的证据没法不误解。这让他恼火，Steve因此而挣扎自责，甚至都没能自我掩饰一下。Steve昨晚也许是在毫不知情的状态下对Clint放开自我，Clint却是有自我意识地接受。  
“别说混话，”Clint说。“现在给我坐下吃我给你做的饭。”他捡起叉子指着桌子上的另一个盘子。  
看到美国队长像个小孩子似的乖乖听话还挺有成就感的，但他也看到对方眼睛里的罪恶感正在增加。Steve拿起咖啡杯喝下第一口的时候看上去就快哭了。  
Clint叹了口气。  
“我是个训练有素的刺客，”他说，Steve缩了缩，Clint又叹了口气。“我的意思是，你没有强迫我做任何事，”他缓慢地补充道，确保每一个单词都清清楚楚。“是我选择帮你，完全自愿没有强迫，Steve……”他有很多问题想问，但他看到Steve因为他的话而睁大了眼睛张大嘴巴。  
Steve用手捂住嘴和鼻子，眼睛瞪得非常大，Clint清楚地看到他终于明白了一切的瞬间，也许是想起了他梦中的情景。他有几分钟都保持那个姿势没有动，Clint耐心地等着。  
“吃饭。”过了一会儿Clint说。  
“什么——怎么——”Steve结结巴巴的，Clint似笑非笑地对他挑起眉毛。“你为什么——”  
“吃完饭我就告诉你。”Clint打断了他。  
Steve皱着眉看了看他，又看了看盘子，再看了看Clint，但没提出异议。饭后他坚持洗盘子，Clint去冲了个澡换了干净衣服。这是个美丽的下午，阳光明媚，窝在室内实在浪费。他很久没踏出房门了，加上他认为Steve应该也会喜欢出去走走。他预期到了Steve会对昨晚的事有所反应，但实际上跟他想象中的不太一样，这让他困惑。也许因为Clint是男人，又不像是仅仅因此，Steve看上去就跟Clint当年失去童真时……  
“噢Steve，不。”  
他将头撞向最近的墙，但他可没傻到为自己的胡思乱想承担责任，他只需要问一下。  
“真见鬼。”他大声地自言自语。  
“相信你能见不少鬼的，Clint。”JARVIS从他头顶上说，像个无处不在的宇宙先知。  
“请告诉我美国队长没带着他的童贞一起来二十一世纪。”他压低声音，一点都没感到意外，因为JARVIS那超出逻辑的心灵感应已经吓不到他了。  
“很不幸，”那AI只说了个开头Clint就开始害怕听到后面的内容了。“Stark先生对Rogers队长做的注释是这么写的。”  
“Tony怎么知道的？”他皱起眉。

“Howard Stark先生，”JARVIS纠正他。“先生的父亲。”  
“对。”他从抽屉里找出两顶棒球帽，匆匆地走了出去。他没法狡辩说已经发生的不算真正的性行为，两个人在一起肌肤相亲，不管别人怎么自我欺骗，Clint都做不到。现在的问题是想办法解释，这可不太容易。  
Clint进厨房时Steve正好把最后一个杯子放回去，他等着Steve擦干手，然后扔给他一顶帽子。  
“我们出门去。”他说。  
Steve摆弄着手里的帽子。“你答应告诉我的——”  
“我会的，”Clint安慰他。“等我们出去了再说，拜托，算我求你，跟我走。”  
Steve看了他一会儿，咬了几次牙，才点了点头。“好吧。”  
Clint定了定，深吸一口气。“这是我的手，”他举起一只手，晃了晃手指。“我摸了你，”他补充，看着Steve紧抿起嘴唇。“就这样，一分钟都不到。”  
Steve张开嘴又合上，这样重复了好几次，胡乱比划着最后憋出来一个词“你。”  
“Steve，”Clint沉下声音。“你当时不清醒，我知道我自己的噩梦也挺糟的，但是——”  
哎呀，他并没想说走嘴，但是从Steve脸上的抽动就知道，他已经明白了。该死的，他会像一只得到了骨头的小狗了，Clint就是知道。  
“我们走吧。”他说，在对方做出进一步反应之前溜进了电梯。


	2. Chapter 2

他们沿着小路走——远离在战斗中受损严重的街区——最后来到了一个洒满了温暖阳光的长椅上，头顶上有树叶在微风中沙沙作响，从他们坐着的长椅上能看到人们三三两两地踱步于公园小径。公园里人并不多，但也算不上空旷，他们能听到周围断断续续的声音，但仍足够安静让他们可以不受干扰地窃窃耳语。  
Clint大咧咧地半躺在他那一半长椅上，胳膊搭在椅背的角上，手垂在半空。他旁边的Steve就僵硬得多，但也只有肩膀有一点点紧绷。他们把帽檐拉得很低，所以并没人认出他们，Clint把这算做这惊奇一天的一个加分项。  
他能感觉到Steve在时不时地偷瞄自己，好像在为说点什么而做准备似的。Clint希望他别说什么蠢话，但他不能冒这个险，于是他决定先开口为强。  
“我说，”他说。“你不必把那当成你的第一次，所以别再纠结个没完了。”  
Steve扭过身子面向他。“这不是我的第一次。”他皱起眉。  
“噢谢天谢地，”Clint松了一口气，明显轻松下来，Steve见状开始哈哈大笑，Clint看着他，自己也忍不住笑起来。  
他们继续看着来来往往的人们，他们之间保持着和谐的安静。Clint开始重新评估Steve的反应，有些东西他还是没明白。他的好奇心开始占上风，尽管应该优先在意冰水的问题。但是他对现状还比较满意，而且也并不急于在这样让Steve能立刻逃跑的露天场合去揭他的伤疤，终结这短暂的平和。  
“所以，那时候……你为什么失控了？”他问道。  
“失控。”Steve重复这个单词，好像他不明白它的意思似的。  
“在浴室里哭得像个小婴儿。”Clint解释道，因为他永远控制不住自己别干蠢事，但Steve只是哼哼着搓了搓脸。  
“你，”他开口。“是个混蛋。”  
“经常被这么说，”Clint点点头，顺手戳了戳Steve的肩膀。“但如果一个朋友间的手活都不能让我们互相取笑，那我就不知道到底什么能了。”  
Steve看上去被这话安慰了，更放松地靠在椅背上。“我醒来的时候，你看起来很平和，”他说。“就像过了很棒的一夜，而我不记得任何事，所以我猜脑子里出现了些不好的想法。”  
“还挺自信，不是吗。”Clint有点好笑地讥诮道，Steve翻了个白眼。  
“我就是这么让人难忘，”Steve的回答里带着点自鸣得意，Clint保证他从来没听过到他们的好队长这么说话。“但是你重点抓错了。”  
“不不，我不觉得，告诉我多点。”  
Steve摇了摇头，Clint应该就此打住，他没经大脑就开了口，因为他本不该跟Cou——大家的民族英雄调情。他的呼吸哽住了，他侧过眼睛瞟向Steve，但是对方似乎走神了那么一会儿，无意识地。Clint平复心绪，将他挡在崩溃边缘的那层脆弱屏障又变薄了一点。  
“在冰里的时候，我是醒着的。”  
这话盘旋在Clint的脑子里，等他终于理解了它的意思时他感到一阵眩晕。以及是的，那刺进他胸腔中的碎片又在撕扯他的心脏，尖锐地疼痛，就像要抹去他所有心中为之所动的事物那样。他剧烈地颤抖。  
“你是怎么保持理智的。”语气很轻，表达出Clint的理解。  
“我并不是真的清醒，”无论如何Steve回答了他。“大部分时间里我以为自己还在做梦。我想象未来是什么样，你知道，来打发时间，但那总有一堆会飞的汽车。我还是得提醒自己我是醒着的，坚持朝那些超出我想象的东西看。”他掏出Stark给他的手机，并晃了晃做例子。  
Clint发觉自己正抓着Steve的肩膀，而对方并没把他甩开，他把这当成一次胜利。不过，Steve刚刚对他坦承的事的重大意义，让他把想问的所有问题都扼杀在摇篮里。  
“那很黑。”Steve补充道，然后没再多说一句话，因为这已经足够了。它已经能展示出一副清晰的画面，他是如何被困在彻骨的寒冷中那么多年，动弹不得，形单影只。  
Clint没继续追究下去。他拼命地想要找回之前那种轻松的氛围，绞尽脑汁找点什么来打破他们之间的僵硬气氛。  
“有多让人难忘？”他努力挤出一句，但好像有点尴尬。  
Steve明白了其中的暗指，这个小聪明鬼，他用膝盖顶了顶Clint的。  
“回我的床上来，我来好好演示给你。”他轻声说，好像刚刚才叙述了在地狱里过了大半个世纪的人不是他似的。  
Clint僵住了，一句话也说不出来。回到那张床上，回到那具挡在他与他的心魔之间的壮硕躯体旁边，他不该期望这么多，但他知道他想要，所以他会立刻过去，每个晚上。他二话没说地抱着Steve帮他熬过他的噩梦，毫不犹豫。但他从来没想过要跟一个男人上床，他认为这是因为他自己过往的创伤。这太低贱，肮脏。  
“什么，都没有事前晚餐吗？”他问道，声音微颤，眼睛盯着鞋尖。“我觉得我至少值得一束花。”  
然后Steve向一颗子弹一样冲了出去。干得漂亮Barton。Clint更深地低下头，视线被遮在帽檐后边，在重拾心情之前一动也不敢动。他想逃跑，但他现在不怎么信任自己的双腿。现在身边缺少了Steve，这更凸显了有Steve在的这一天里他多么有安全感。他强迫自己又深又满地呼吸，试图想办法把自己拉出这个自己制造的泥潭。  
另一双鞋子停在了他的脚尖前，他只有半秒钟时间来认出那是Steve的鞋，然后就有一大团绿色、粉色和白色夹杂的东西落在了他怀里。那是一束百合，几朵百合花正在盛开，卷曲的花瓣从白色逐渐变成深粉色，它们被塑料包装纸缠起来，还添加了几根蕨类植物的叶子。作为花束来说它很简单，没有繁复的装饰，他抬起头，看见Steve正对他恶作剧地笑着。  
他这个表情很好。Clint抓着花束的手指让包装纸变皱了。Steve一定是从他的脸上看出了什么，因为他的表情渐渐平复。他坐回到长椅上，但是面朝着Clint，Clint知道接下来要发生什么了。  
“你最后一次睡觉是什么时候？”Steve问，语气柔和。  
“昨晚。”Clint装作不明白他的意思，但这只不过是拖延时间。  
“在那之前呢？”  
他不想回答，但他不得不回答，因为Steve信任他将秘密全都告诉他，哦天啊，那是多动人的认知啊，有人真的信任他。他深吸一口气。  
“我在战斗中坠落地面，尖叫着醒过来，那之后就睡不着了。”  
他几乎都听不到自己的声音，但是他用余光看到Steve对他点点头，充满了理解而没有一点怜悯，于是Clint抬起头看着他的脸，准备好迎接下一个问题。但Steve并没多问一句，他只是放松地坐进椅子，让他们之间的空气再次变得轻松舒适。Clint对此甚为感激，他把注意力从那些应该保持私密的事情转移到手里的花束上。他没打算放过Steve的心结，他也知道Steve也不会让他蒙混过关。但现在看来，他们两人至少此刻都没想深究下去。  
“对于有个男人在你床上这件事，你是不是过于冷静了。”过了一会儿Clint说。  
Steve耸耸肩，“我学会了从一个人的重要性来看待他，而不是外表和形状。”  
一股暖流冲刷过Clint胸口被撕裂的伤口。  
见鬼。  
“这是个真心的邀请吗？”他脱口而出，在他能管住自己的嘴之前，把放在大腿上的花束拿了起来。  
“如果你希望它是，”Steve缓慢地回答。“但并不是必须。我几个月来从没像昨晚睡得那么踏实，我猜你也是一样？我们可以就睡在一起，不必做更多。”  
“是——”Clint清了清嗓子后再次尝试。“是的。”  
Steve微笑，带着不确定。  
“我想Stark给我的床垫又旧又不平整，”Clint发着牢骚，他开了个玩笑，Steve的笑容加深了一点。“我从来没跟男人上过床。”他没忘加上这句，这是个试探，因为他也不确定自己想要什么，暂时，所以他给两端都留下余地。Steve用鞋尖碰了碰Clint的鞋尖，以示默许。  
“没有听起来那么可怕。”他没直接回答。  
“你怎么总是出人意料，”Clint不可置信地摇着头，然后想起来。“你是真的以为——你是怎么想到——你强迫了我的？”  
Steve嗤笑出来，还有点被吓着了。“”不，混蛋，我是想为侵犯了你对我的信任而道歉。“  
Clint满脸通红，想找个地缝钻进去，但他是个成熟的男人，一个成熟的间谍。天啊，Steve对他做了什么。  
见鬼。  
“抱歉，”他嘟囔着。“你怎么该死的那么……正经。”他比划了一个圆圈来形容Steve，足够当成解释了。  
他得到了一个Steve版本的咧嘴笑。“Peggy教了我很多间谍的事情，”他笑道，但Clint的脸沉了下来。Steve注意到了，这个卑劣的小坏蛋。“我昨晚梦到她了，是吗？”他了然地问道，Clint点头。“那是我心中很多幽灵的一个，Clint。”他轻声地解释。  
短短几个单词讲述了整整七十年的故事。它们那么简单，就像百合花一样，但却概括出Steve不曾拥有，不能拥有的一切，他从未成为和永远不能成为的一切。  
“我知道幽灵。”他说。  
Steve看着他，长长的凝视，Clint感到无处可匿，但他允许了，没有退缩。终于，Steve用手指戳了戳Clint像握着生命线一样拼命握着花束的手。”我想试试。“  
不需要解释他的回答，他站起身，又伸手把Clint拉起来。  
“走吧，我饿了。”  
Clint以前从来没收到过鲜花。  
*  
在回去的路上他们决定点中餐外卖，但没有马上打电话。Steve消失在了健身房的角落里，而Clint跳进了游泳池，一边用力地划着水，肌肉有点酸痛但很舒服，一边花时间仔细剖析今天发生的事。他并不真的想这么做，但他不得不，因为Steve操蛋的Roger将他整个从里到外敲了个粉碎，他现在不知道该怎么办。  
每个人都有一个自己心目中美国队长的形象，Clint在SHIELD时像其他人一样看过那些资料。勇敢，聪明，富有创造力，他们也提起过那个骨瘦如柴的孩子，把他推到一个崇高的道德基座上。后来，媒体和漫画更增加了他的传奇色彩。尽管那还远远不够，他说话的方式，他站立的方式，好像他随时准备冲出来，好像他总是纯洁无暇……然后他在这儿，告诉Clint他——一个顶级杀手，毫不夸张——配得到他的，Steve的关心。  
Steve是什么人和美国队长象征着什么是两码事，现在Clint清楚了这点。它们之间的界限略有模糊是因为传奇或多或少也是扎根于真实人物的，但很明显，Clint一直以来都搞错了误解了很多事情。  
他简直不相信自己。首先，他以为Steve还是处男，其次他误解了Steve对这件事的想法，然后——然后他也不知道了。他从青春期开始就没像现在这么脸红过了，现在他要抛弃羞耻感。他还是可以当个成年人的。  
说到成年人，他一直都在勾引女人或被女人勾引，他不以此为耻。他对性爱从来不害羞，而且对自己的身体相当自信。尽管他从来没想过，世上有个合适的男人会动摇他的性取向。当他的眼前又闪过那束花的影像，一阵颤栗穿过他的全身，他在泳池中央停下来。他目前为止都在回避这个想法，但他应该转过这个弯。他深吸口气潜入水里，把注意力集中在Steve身上，只有Steve。  
他的思绪在Steve的身体上延展开，沿着他的肌肉线条，从锁骨到手腕，回到宽阔的肩膀，向下到胸膛。他在水里没人看得见，所以他允许自己在那流连一会儿，来记清自己看到的每一寸裸露的皮肤，筋肉的每一次收缩伸展。Steve看起来完美无瑕，Clint承认他的美，但回忆那每一个细节都不能像女人的身体那样让他硬起来。所以跟那方面无关。他站起身，换了口气，然后又沉下去。  
他必须要知道，明明白白地，所以他重新开始，想象那双强健的腿，粗壮的大腿，最终来到了Steve的阴茎。他问自己是否能接受碰触那里，把嘴放在那里，做那些通常状况下普遍应该做的事情。他受不了对自己不诚实，但他真的不能肯定或是否定。那是Steve，正因为那是Steve，也许他能。他也许能让Steve对他做些什么，他也会给以回报，即使他可能永远不会因此勃起。  
他浮出水面来换气，大口大口地吸气，被自己的大脑吓坏了。他非常惊讶，但他不怀疑自己能允许那些发生。像这样直面自己的内心总是带来些让人不舒坦的事实，但Clint已经习惯了他的灵魂跟他玩过山车游戏，于是他毫无怨言地接受了。更惊讶的是，从崭新的角度来看，这档子事一丁点也不低贱。这是共享欢愉，而不是用身体来交换思想的宁静。  
细小的沙沙声让他转过身来，发现Steve正坐在沙滩椅上，双腿大开地跨坐在上面，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。他一边看着Clint一边拆开裹在手上的绷带，动作稳定缓慢，他炽热的目光让Clint的呼吸停滞。  
“水经过加温了。”他说。  
Steve的表情变得柔和，但目光还那么锐利。“我知道，”他说。“来到这儿来。”  
Clint听从命令，他爬上池壁在离Steve一英尺远的地方站定。即使他接受了迟早会发生的事，他也没法主动去追求它们。所以他等着。  
“我让JARVIS订了餐，”Steve平静地说。“来我房间吃饭？”  
Clint点点头，Steve露出了个大大的微笑。Clint的老二终于抽动了两次。噢，他绝望地想，不。


	3. Chapter 3

他们坐在Steve宽大的床上——归功于无所不能的Tony Stark——中间摆放着盛着外卖纸盒的餐盘。Clint戳着那堆米饭，试探性地小口吃着，他今天还没呕吐过，他可不想冒这个险，他现在跟需要睡眠一样需要营养。背景里放着猫和老鼠的卡通片，让Steve时不时地发出笑声，但Clint只是听着，盯着煮熟的大米，所以过了好一会儿他才意识到电视机的音量被调低了，Steve正饶有兴致地看着他尽管他此刻一点也不想得到这样的关注。  
“你也吃不下吗？”Steve难以置信地问道。“我以为我才是脑子一团浆糊的那个。”他补充说，食指在太阳穴附近划着圈。  
Clint把饭盒放回到餐盘上。“别担心我，好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我杀了很多人。”他耸耸肩，然后切实地直视Steve的眼睛。越快结束这事儿越好。  
“啊哈，”慢悠悠的回答。“我也一样，战争，忘了？”  
“我收钱来打爆别人的脑袋，”他反驳说，现在感觉开始像一场竞争了，比比谁更邪恶。在这里Clint是反派，他杀死过自己的同事，在Steve刚刚度过了很长一段孤单寂寞的日子之后。整件事被他简化得近乎荒诞，但Clint当下也应付不来什么更复杂的说明了。Steve只要明白Clint已无可救药，接下来只要他专注于拯救自己就好。  
“你以为我没有做过？”Steve上下比划着，展示他经过强化的身体。  
好吧，那只剩下一件事了。  
“他们中的一些人是无辜的。”他缓缓地说，再也无法承受Steve的注视，于是他移开目光。  
“所以怎样？你觉得你不配？你也救了很多人。”Clint看到Steve展开手臂划了一个很大的圆圈。  
“这没法抵消，”他争辩道，Steve烦躁地哼哼。Clint到底是怎么钻进这个牛角尖的？他现在也不知道了。哦，等等，都怪他那张大嘴巴。“算了吧，Rogers。”  
Steve揉搓着自己的脸，又抓了抓头发，现在后脑勺有一小绺翘了起来。他把餐盘放在地板上，然后扭过身靠在床头上做好，不耐烦地叹着气。  
“Clint，”听到自己的名字Clint就着盘着腿的姿势转了个方向面对他。他的眼神里有种之前没有的坚毅。“我从来不……”他开口，但很快停下重新组织语言。“我刚开始加入咆哮突击队的时候，有一次我们在法国的一个小村子。那儿已经没剩下多少人了，都饥寒交迫。我把口粮给了一个满身尘土的小男孩儿，”他吞咽了一次，Clint的眼睛追随着他的动作。“那天稍晚的时候又看见了他，正试图从一个大一点的孩子手里抢回食物，那个孩子更高大，他把那个小男孩儿推倒在地。我只是……揍了他一拳。”  
Steve停下来，盯着摊开在自己眼前的双手。  
“他的脖子折断了，干脆利落，瞬间就死了。”  
“你是认真的。”Clint深吸口气。  
“是的，”Steve的声音冷静，超然。“他是无辜的，他也不是唯一一个因我而死的。还有那些正巧挡在弹道上的，不可避免。有一段时间我很消沉，Howard帮我走了出来。他甚至做了一份假期刊来记叙美国队长的英雄事迹，”他笑了笑。“我读过的最有趣的东西。”  
Clint被呛着了，他用咳嗽来掩饰。“我想它后来变成了历史书。”  
“难怪。”Steve皱起眉。  
“但你没有残忍地杀死他们。”Clint非得赢的这场比拼。他总是学不乖，是吧？  
Steve眼中无尽的黑暗直透Clint心底，他感觉像是悬浮于现实之外，又有跟看不见的线拉扯着他支离破碎的身躯。  
“我们是复仇者，”Steve缓缓地说。“意味着如果有人弄坏了我们重要的东西，我们就要加倍奉还。”  
Steve跪坐起来，把嘴唇贴在Clint耳边。  
“那个九头蛇上校，他杀死了一条我们已经养了好几个月的流浪狗，”他低语，滚烫潮湿的空气被吹进Clint的耳蜗。“我割下了他的头，没有审判，没有正义。我抛出盾牌，它直插进他的喉咙，镶进了背后的墙。那颗人头死不瞑目，还在直勾勾地瞪着我，还留在盾牌上面。”  
Clint喘着气，随着他的心脏，跳动，跳动，跳动，不缓也不急，却又那么剧烈，那么疼。他无法思考，Steve描述的情景浮现在他眼前。他能看到，宛如身临其境。他明白Steve为什么告诉他这些，也许他该怀疑这件事的真实性，但他没有。这个告白跟另外一个同样简单，就像那束百合花，如果Clint想让Steve接受他的一切，那么他就应该做出同样的回报。不仅仅是一部分，而是全部。  
他从来没这样做过，这将是他迈出的一大步。Steve没移动半寸，就那么在原地等着，平缓的呼吸敲打在Clint的耳朵上。但Clint已经做出了决定，他意识到，只是现在他不知道为什么一直在抗拒。  
“我梦到了Loki，”他把额头顶在Steve的肩膀上。“还有那权杖，”一只温热的手抚上他的后背，又向上移到他的后颈。“有时它刺穿了我的心脏而不是Coulson的。”  
Steve轻轻地将Clint仰躺着推倒在床上，头放在他的前胸。他与Clint相反方向地卷曲起身体，膝盖停留在他的头顶。  
“我梦到做梦，”他低声说。“眼睛大睁着被冻结，四周全是黑暗，寂静。”  
这是最折磨人的监狱，Steve在里面关了几十年，现在Clint唯一能做的就是留在这儿。他发现他的手指不知什么时候已经插进了Steve的头发中间，但他没移开，他可以用它们表达爱护，抚慰。这很有用，因为Steve很快抓住Clint的另一只手，紧紧地抱在胸前。他们各自的痛苦交织在一起，Clint能感受到Steve的，正如Steve能感受到Clint的，突然一切都不那么寒冷了。Clint的眼眶湿润了，但Steve只是微笑，接下来会有个玩笑，然后是温柔的安慰。Clint留下来，尽情取其所需。  
*  
到了早上，Clint唯一能给的就是一个拥抱和一声谢谢，但Steve的关心并未就此打住。他们就着黑咖啡吃着吐司，他很高兴自己设法吃下去的那小点食物留在了胃里。  
“你需要更多睡眠。”Steve告诉他。  
噢，睡眠。Clint希望他真能多睡会儿，不是陷入充斥着噩梦的昏迷中，而是真正的睡眠。“是啊。”他赞同。  
Steve回给他的微笑仍然那么温和，Clint叹着气，揉了揉太阳穴，然后捂住脸。Steve会懂的。  
“你说你——”他抬起头。“你有这样的问题时，你梦到了什么，我的意思是……呃。“Clint平时就不是那个最会表达自己的，现在更严重了。他用手指头戳着那小片面包，试图整理好思路。  
“有一次我失手了，很不幸，“Steve还是回答了，感谢他。”盾削掉了一个士兵的脸。是的，他从胸口到头顶的皮肉都被撕裂了。“  
Clint因为这个情景而僵住了，Steve从杯子里喝了一口饮料。  
“我开始梦到我伤害过的每一个人，”Steve带着回忆带来的恐惧继续说。“我看见他们的脸开始融化，只剩下骨头和鲜血。我手里握着刀子，从他们身上割下皮肉，就像切牛排一样，你知道。”  
耳中听到描述的画面在Clint紧闭的双眼前展开，他小心翼翼地吸气。那么缓慢，因为Steve明白了。  
“对不起。”Steve轻声说，Clint抬起头看着他。  
他为他感到心痛，为Steve眼中的痛苦感到心痛，于是他把Steve的一只手握在自己的双手中间。他得重新站起来，就像Steve做过的那样，他颤抖着将额头贴上Steve的掌心。  
“他把我从我自己中扯出来，”Clint艰难地开口，所有的痛苦都再次从他的眼中流露出来。“夺走了我的意志。不管其他人对我做过什么，都从来没有——我仍能战斗，凭借自己的意愿觉得放弃与否，”他还贴着Steve滚烫的手掌，静静地哭泣，有一只手抚过他的头顶。“他们毁了我所有的东西，但从没毁了我，在精神上，但现在——“  
Clint说这话的时候有一团气始终郁结在他的胸口，几乎就要窒息。  
“但你活下来了。”Steve说，但他错了。  
这不是活下来，而是正在死去，缓慢地，确实地。  
Clint摇摇头，但他头发中间的手指突然扯着他抬起头。  
“你，活下来了，而且你将更加强大。”Steve的表情那么坚毅，Clint都想相信他了。  
“你确定？”他舒出一口气。  
“是的。”  
这是如此肯定，如此真是，它占据了Clint的心，这个意识。他可以想办法活下来。  
而他已经那么做了。  
这让他猜想也许他可以试着再次碰他的弓，再次成为一个武器，不是被别人使用，而是自己。所以他带着Steve来到射击场，进入另一端的武器库，他们所有人的武器都在那儿。  
“没法再使用它。”Clint打开了一张桌子上摆放着的他的弓盒。  
“因为你用它杀了SHIELD特工。”Steve替他补充，Clint点点头。  
也许他还是太鲁莽了，他做不到。看着它，看着被它夺去的那些生命，它造成的破坏……Clint的胃在翻腾，他不得不用力抓住桌沿来把食物保持在肚子里。  
“问你一个问题，”Steve的声音穿透耳鸣穿过来。“这是你的弓，还是Loki的？”  
“以前是我的。”Clint撇了撇头回答。现在？他不知道。  
“那就把它拿回来。”  
说的轻巧，好像Clint没试过似的。射箭是他唯一的解脱，而他甚至不能……  
“你上次碰它是在什么时候？”Steve把他的注意力从头脑的漩涡里拉出来。  
“大战之后，”Clint强迫自己回答。“擦干净，收起来。”  
他太想念他的弓了，他的胸腔里一阵闷痛。  
“Clint，”Steve说，严厉坚定，用与语气截然相反的温柔将Clint带回到现实。“我要握着你的手，放回到弓上。”  
哦，如果可以。拜托，求你。  
在他指尖下的明明只是金属，却占据了他所有的视线，其他一切都消失了。Clint不明白为什么这次它没像烙铁一样烧穿他的皮肤，他的手被Steve紧紧地抓着，被带着握住它。这件杀死了无辜的人的东西。  
“这会是我的错，”Steve开口，很近很轻柔。“如果你再用它杀人，那就是我的错，我强迫你用它的。”  
什么。  
不，Steve不能……不能承担这样的罪责。不能为了Clint，他一名不值。  
但是Steve的脸一如既往的严肃，眼睛闪着光。  
“跟你打个赌。”Clint在思想的潮涌中听到。  
“赌什么？”他让自己包围在Steve的声音中。  
“赌我能用盾击中你射出的箭。”  
Clint哼了一声。“做梦吧，帅哥。”  
“所以才能叫打赌。”Steve笑着从储物柜里拿出他的盾。  
但Clint觉得这是如此真实，他就在这儿，他什么时候开始用两手握着他的弓了呢？没错，他正握着它，终于，他感觉支离破碎的自己正在Steve的玩笑中逐渐修复。  
“我们赌什么呢？”Clint在能发出声音后问道。  
“一个吻！”  
“哈，那是你想要的，我有什么好处？”  
Steve假装痛苦地捂住心口，手掌贴着心脏。“如果你赢了，今天你让我做任何事都可以？”  
“比如帮我洗袜子那样的任何事？”Clint可以找些干净袜子。  
“当然。”Steve耸耸肩。  
Clint笑了。“来吧。”  
他们握了握手，然后Clint穿好装备。如果他说只是握着弓跟使用它是一样的，那他是在说谎，但为了这场赌局射一支箭似乎也并非不可能。Clint能做到，是的。但仍然，他在Steve把他的整个箭筒都带来的时候就应该知道对方有多顽固了。好吧，他是期望过高了，Clint有自己的主意。  
“你准备好了就开始。”Clint说。  
这不像他想象中的那么沉重。他摆好姿势，戴上耳机，为这一箭调整呼吸，这些都将Clint带到了那熟悉到深入骨髓的暖意中。  
“开始。”Steve说，Clint放开弓弦。  
盾紧随其后，在一侧墙壁上反弹后将箭拦腰斩断，在半空中。  
好吧，Clint现在的确印象深刻了。“哇哦。”他感叹。  
Steve笑得得意洋洋。Clint会习惯这个的。  
“我赢了！”  
是的，他赢了。一个吻。哦。  
但在Clint认为Steve已经不能让他更惊奇了的时候，他又做了一件事，因为他并没强行得到他的吻，而只是轻吻了Clint的手背。  
Clint沦陷了。如果现在Steve向他要求些什么，无论什么，Clint都不保证自己会拒绝。  
Steve递给他一支箭，Clint下意识地接过来。  
“射中我的盾。”星盾随即飞向空中，Clint能做到。  
他知道怎么做。  
现在轮到Steve印象深刻了，在盾飞回来之前Clint射中了它四次。  
“再来一次？”Steve问。  
“放马过来，老爷爷。”Clint咧嘴笑。  
这出乎意料的是放松的好法子，他们在抛掷和射箭中间找到了和谐的节奏。  
“我有过一个孙子。”过了一会儿Steve说。  
Clint一边哼哼着表示疑问一边冲背后的目标射出一箭。  
“我梦到，我和Peggy结婚了，我们有了孩子，然后他们又有了孩子。我们都老了，满脸褶子，颐养天年。”  
等他明白了这些话，Clint的动作顿了顿。他看向Steve，那些本应得到却又失去之物的沉重，但Steve只是耸肩。  
“别可怜我。”  
“我不会。”Clint保证。  
他同时对自己保证，要像Steve帮助他恢复那样帮助Steve。无论付出什么代价。  
*  
第二天一早，Fury就打来了视频电话，JARVIS在楼下几层的会议室里接通了电话。  
“你们能告诉我，”他开口，声音强硬，并且生气。“为什么我必须得封锁不只一个，而是八个，”他两只手各伸出四根指头摆在镜头前。“关于美国队长在见鬼的公园里送了鹰眼一束操蛋的花的新闻吗？”  
“我能说什么，我的口活还是值一束花的。”Clint没忍住。让Fury和他莫名其妙的火气见鬼去吧，这没他什么事儿。  
Steve对此表达了意见，他抬起下巴，表情严肃又无辜，手背到身后做着他喜欢的稍息的站姿。  
“他确实能做不错的口活，长官。”他点了点头作为肯定。  
Fury那只完好的眼睛下面的血管都快爆掉了，血直冲到头顶。  
“操——Barton，你为什么非得！带坏！Rogers！”  
通话被切断了，Clint得到了片刻的宁静，然后Steve转过身问“什么是口活？”于是他再也憋不住了，大笑得弯下了腰，快喘不过气了。  
“老二……嘴……吸……”他挣扎着在笑声中解释。在明白了他的意思之后Steve也加入了他。  
“你从来没做过，对吧？”Steve问，Clint正从眼角擦掉眼泪。  
“用法是给口活，”他纠正道——Steve说好吧——还时不时地发出笑声。“以及没有，但是谢谢你的信任票。”他笑着走出房间。  
Steve跟上去。“需要我教你吗？”  
*  
他们之间形成了一种惯例。总是睡在同一张床，即使只睡几个小时，一起锻炼，吃饭，聊天，看卡通片，不一定要按同样顺序，也不一定每天都做所有这些。Clint教Steve跟踪的技巧，Steve对此似乎有点过于热衷了。有一天Banner在做裸体瑜伽，他们不需要再看见那个情景了，于是他们有所收敛。  
Clint发现事实上他可以把Steve戳醒，越使劲越好。在梦中他从来没经历过肉体上的疼痛，这正是他被冰封时的状况，所以疼痛能把他带回现实。Clint总是心软，在不得已之前会尝试各种其他方法，最后经常是用语言唤醒他。Clint的情况就糟得多，他不知道该给Steve一个什么突破口。但不知何故，Steve紧紧的拥抱总能驱除他脑中的混沌。这对他俩都有效。  
他们分享各自的秘密，花几个小时来讲故事，愉快的和悲伤的，对逝去之人的记忆，对活着的人的希望和恐惧。Clint陪Steve看望了患上阿兹海默症的满脸皱纹的Peggy，他站在门口看着他们。那之后Steve告诉他，在那些年里他头脑里有很多个Peggy Carter，他描述了她们所有不同的性格，好像都是真的一样。Clint说他有点像一个时间旅行者，Steve笑着说也许吧。  
实际上那有两个Steve，Clint把他们称为正直Steve和普通人Steve。前者害羞，真诚，用于承认错误，脊背总是挺得直直的。每每在跟其他人打交道的时候Clint看到的都是他，对此他很荣幸自己能独占另一个。普通人Steve更加真实，他是那个喜欢对Clint恶作剧的，大胆的调情把Clint耍得团团转，被新世纪的新鲜事压得喘不过气时在浴室里哭泣，晚上让Clint能够安睡。  
他没有逼得很紧，他的触碰从不超越友谊和性爱的界限。他在床上把Clint搂在怀里，却不做更多。他调情但比起性欲更接近于开玩笑。他在等待，Clint希望自己能更早做决定，但自从那件事以来他第一次对现状很满足，所以他不着急。  
*  
夜空被城市的霓虹照亮，Clint在Steve身边坐下来，后者正坐在顶层的露台，手肘撑在曲起的膝盖上。  
“嗨。”Clint打招呼。  
Steve沉默了一下。“别在意他。”他说，伸出手向着Clint的方向，只伸出中指和食指像是夹着什么东西，递给Clint。  
“在意谁？”Clint问，目光在Steve的脸和手中间游移。  
Steve缓慢地把视线从Clint身上移开，最后落在他认为他拿着的东西上。  
Clint数了三秒钟，Steve的手开始颤抖。  
“天啊。”  
声音颤抖着吐出来，Steve盯着空空的手的样子，让Clint恍然大悟。他在想象着什么，就像他在冰里做的那样。  
也许是香烟，看上去是的，也许在战争期间分享香烟是很普遍的事。  
“在这等一下。”Clint说，捏了捏他的肩膀。  
他知道怎么做。是的，他在厨房的橱柜里找到了一包香烟，就在他之前看到过的地方，还没拆封。Clint不知道它为什么会在那儿，但他很高兴能找到它，现在他们需要它。他顺手拿了一个打火机，回到了天台上。  
“给。”Clint坐下点燃一支烟。  
他抓着Steve的手腕，缓慢地把香烟塞进他的手指中间，就在他想象有一支香烟的地方。但Steve一动不动，眼神茫然，Clint举起他的手腕，把Steve捏着的香烟放到自己嘴边。  
“现在是谁跟我们在一起？”Clint问道，蓝色的烟雾随着他的呼吸弥漫在他们周围。  
“Bucky。”Steve的声音微小到几乎听不见，Clint还是明白了他。  
幻觉，逝去挚友的幻影。  
他将与Steve共同面对这个，分担他的痛苦。  
“所以到了童年糗事时间了？”他笑着问，用胳膊肘捅了捅Steve的肋骨。  
顿了顿，Steve终于也笑了起来，虽然很微小，但他确实笑着。“他都等不及要告诉你了。”他说。  
Clint靠近了一些，就像他们共同度过的夜晚那样，与幽灵对话。Clint预感在这以后他会更加了解Steve。  
到了早上，他们爬进被窝里，四肢互相纠缠，Clint看着Steve合上眼睑。他本应对于Steve灵魂破碎的程度感到不安，但正相反，Clint在这里陷得更深了。  
他属于这里，跟Steve的幽灵们在一起，跟他失去的孩子们和爱人们在一起，跟他的幻觉在一起。


End file.
